1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a claymore mine on which a device for preventing a breakdown attributable to the falling of a thunderbolt has been mounted and, more particularly, to a claymore mine in which a percussion unit does not operate although the falling of a thunderbolt, an earth fault current, an electromagnetic pulse (EMP), a nuclear electromagnetic pulse (NEMP), a high altitude nuclear electromagnetic pulse (HEMP), or magnetic fields, electromagnetic waves, or other electromagnetic wave noises generated in other various forms are introduced into a wire connecting the electric primer of the claymore mine and a percussion unit or the percussion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An M18 A1 claymore mine is a type of anti-personal mine developed in U.S. in 1960s. A claymore mine is an anti-personal mine developed in various models based on the M18 A1 claymore mine and used for military purposes. An anti-personal mine has various forms depending on an operation mechanism, such as an explosion method. In an embodiment of the present invention, an M18 A1 claymore mine (hereinafter referred to as a claymore mine), that is, an anti-personal mine in which an electrical current generated by an electrical percussion unit is transferred to an electric primer through a wire (or cable), the electric primer explodes by the electrical current supplied by the percussion unit, and a loaded explosive explodes by the explosion of the electric primer, is described as an example. It is however to be noted that an embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the M18 A1 claymore mine, but may be applied to all mines driven by such an operation mechanism.
In general, a claymore mine includes a percussion unit 5, a wire 4, and a main body. The main body includes an electric primer 3 and an explosion unit 2 into which a C4 explosive has been loaded.
In accordance with the mechanism of such a claymore mine, when the percussion unit 5 operates, an electrical current of 1 A or more is supplied to the electric primer 3 through the wire 4 of 30 m˜50 m in length. The electric primer 3 explodes in response to the electrical current, and the C4 explosive explodes by the explosion of the electric primer 3. Accordingly, several hundreds of ball bearings are fired to the front.
In such a structure, if a voltage attributable to a magnetic field or an impulse noise is introduced into the wire or the percussion unit 5 due to an external factor, the claymore mine may explode contrary to a user's intention.
In particular, the operating circuit of the percussion unit 5 is illustrated in FIG. 2. In such a circuit, when a voltage of 0.6 V or more is applied to the wire 4 or a circuit pattern within the percussion unit 5, an electrical current is momentarily transferred to the electric primer 3 through the wire 4. The operating circuit of the percussion unit 5 has been adopted in the M18 A1 claymore mine scores of years ago and has been known in the Army Headquarters Combat Infantry Troop Business Reference (Apr. 30, 1979) and Patent Document 2 to be described later, and a description of the operation thereof is omitted.
In particular, in areas where the falling of a thunderbolt is frequently generated, an accident in which a claymore mine operates by an induced voltage attributable to the falling of a thunderbolt frequently occurs.
In order to prevent the breakdown of a claymore mine attributable to such an unwanted nonessential and non-urgent induced voltage electrical current, Korean Patent No. 10-1171391 has suggested a claymore mine for preventing an explosion attributable to the falling of a thunderbolt surge, which prevents the operation of an electric primer by controlling the falling of a thunderbolt surge using a switch for disconnecting the positive pole and negative pole of the electric primer in the state in which the positive pole and negative pole of the electric primer have been disconnected.
However, this patent is problematic in that a switch manipulation unit needs to be driven in order to remove a surge voltage toward the wire or the percussion unit and the operation of the claymore mine needs to be returned to its original position by manipulating the switch in order for the claymore mine to actually operate. Furthermore, there is a problem in that when the claymore mine is in an idle state for an operation, a voltage induced by a nonessential and non-urgent brain impulse introduced into the wire or the percussion unit or the introduction of a magnetic field is intruded into the percussion unit without a change.
Furthermore, Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-0008834 suggests a basis circuit operation and structure, including an electronic percussion system for a claymore mine, that is, an electronic percussion type anti-personal mine, an electric primer (EF) for the electronic percussion system, a wire detonator diagnosis unit for diagnosing and displaying a wire disconnection, and a check display light.
However, this patent does not suggest a preparation indicating that a voltage of a specific amount or higher is introduced into the wire and the percussion unit due to a magnetic field or is introduced into the wire and the percussion unit due to an external factor.
Furthermore, this patent never suggests a protection device for preventing the introduction of a magnetic field or an electrical noise attributable to an external factor into the wire and percussion unit of the claymore mine.
Furthermore, if a separate electronic part is inserted between the basic elements of the claymore mine, that is, the percussion unit, the wire, and the electric primer, the breakdown of the electronic part leads to a reduction of fighting power and a fatal failure factor in alert order. Accordingly, an added part needs to be easily removed if necessary. In other words, military goods need to have emergency operation structures so that some of the military goods can be bypassed, if necessary. However, the prior art document does not disclose such a preparation.